To Love a Saint
by jlsparks96
Summary: Murphy and his wife have a seemingly perfect life. They have a daughter, and Connor has his girlfriend, Bailey. All is well until someone from Emily's past tries to force their way in. Set after the first Boondock Saints movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, I've worked out all of the kinks in the story! Unfortunately, this means that I'll have to delete the old story, but I think you'll be much happier with the more thought-out version of Murphy and Emily's story. I'm really sorry it took me SO long to sort all of this out and thank you for still showing an interest in the story. Keep in mind, even though it is technically the "same story" I've changed a lot of things. Also, I just want to say for the people who've never read my stories before. I can't write accents. At all. Just know that they're Irish. They all have Irish accents. Thanks for reading!**

Emily MacManus woke up bright and early on Monday morning in an empty bedroom, barley lit up by the morning sun. As she stretched out in her bed, she went through the plans of the day in her head. Drop off Lilah at Connor's, go to work, pick Lilah up, come home and pay some bills and maybe get some cleaning done. Emily let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Her life use to be full of adventures and wild nights, but now that she had a 2 year old and a husband with the maturity level of a 2 year old, the only wild nights she ever had was when Connor took Lilah for the night and Emily got to relax on the couch with a glass of wine.

Hopping up out of bed, Emily went and took her morning shower, straightened her thick coarse brunette hair, put on her usual make up that showed off her breath-taking light blue eyes, and after she got dressed, headed down the stairs where she was greeted with the sight of her loving husband cooking breakfast for their young daughter, who was sitting at the table.

"Good morning, sweetie." Murphy greeted, flipping a pancake. "Sleep well?"

"As a matter a fact, I did." She said, giving Murphy a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me sleep in this morning. Did you dress Lilah?" She said, casting a look at her fully dressed daughter, who was happily coloring a page from her coloring book at the table.

Murphy, finishing the last pancake, turned off the oven and handed a plate to his wife. "I sure did. I even made us breakfast."

"Wow, you made breakfast?" She said, staring at him in disbelief. "What did you do?" She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

Murphy scoffed. "Can't I do something nice for my wife and daughter every once in a while?" He said, as they sat down at the kitchen table. "Besides, today is your first day back at school for summer break, I thought you'd want to get a few more minutes of sleep in. Besides, it's not like I worked last night anyway."

Emily successfully managed to swap out the coloring book from Lilah, and replaced it with her food before she responded. "It was nice, thank you honey. What time do you get off tonight anyway?" She asked, cutting Lilah's pancakes for her.

"It probably won't be until 1 or 2 in the morning. The only downside to working in a bar is the long ass hours, but hey, I get to sleep in late and I get to work with Conn. The money's not bad either." He said, taking a bite of pancake and shrugging.

"It got us this place didn't it?" She said, looking around at their home. It was a beautiful three story home with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. "I know it wasn't my job. Pre-School teachers don't make that much. I hate that uncle Siebel passed, but it sure was nice of him to leave you guys his bar." They both agreed and finished their breakfast. "You've been quiet Lilah." Emily said to her young 2 year old, who was usually talking to herself, but seemed to be silent this morning.

"I don't want you to go to work today momma." She said quietly.

Emily ruffled Lilah's hair and kissed her forehead. "Don't you wanna spend time with Uncle Connor today? Bailey will be there." She said, attempting to cheer up her daughter. Bailey was Connor's girlfriend. They've been dating for about a year, and she seemed to be over at Connor's a lot. They met after a bar fight in a hospital. It's not the most romantic story, but Bailey being an RN has come in hand with the rowdy boy twins. Emily assumed they were starting getting serious, which mad her happy. She liked Bailey, and Lilah liked her too.

Lilah looked crushed. "Can't I go to work with you today? I promise I'll be good." Lilah's words were breaking her mother's heart.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but you're still too young." Murphy jumped in, trying to help Emily out. "In a few more years, you can go with your mom and then you'll be begging her to go to your uncle's house." He said smiling at his daughter and thinking about all of the times Connor and him tried to talk their mom into letting them stay home. "It's best to cherish these few years while you can."

Lilah let out a huff. She hated it when grown-ups acted like they knew everything. "It's not fair." Lilah pouted and jumped off the dining room chair and went upstairs into her room to collect a few things to take to Connor's, leaving her parents in the kitchen to talk.

"Want me to take her to Conn's?" Murphy asked, picking up the plated from the table and moving them into the sink to start doing the dishes.

Emily stood up from the table and moved behind him, giving him a hug from behind, resting her head on his shoulder blades. "No, it's on the way." She said, closing her eyes and relaxing against her husband, who, at thing point, was soothingly rocking side to side. "Besides, you need to get some sleep before you go to work." Emily let out a deep breath. "I don't want to go to work." She whined, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

Murphy laid his head back until it was resting on top of Emily's. "Then don't." He said as he closed his eyes too. "Be a bad girl, skip your first day." This made Emily laugh. Murphy turned to face her.

They leaned their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes. "You know me; I don't know how to be bad." They intertwined their fingers together.

"I can teach you." Murphy whispered, bringing their lips together. It was something she loved about him, the passion in his kiss, the tingling sensation whenever their lips met. The way his hands would let go of her own to reach up to stroke her cheeks. She knew that he was her soul mate, her true love. Nothing could ruin their moments like this.

"Mommy, I can't find Annie!" Lilah yelled from the top of the stairs. Annie was Lilah's favorite stuffed animal. It was a teddy bear sized pink unicorn that her uncle Connor gave her on her first birthday. The two have been inseparable ever since.

Emily sighed, "Did she fall under your bed while you were sleeping with her last night?" The next thing Emily heard was the sound of little feet shuffling down the hall and back into the bedroom. They only had a few more minutes alone. "Fun while it lasted, huh?"

Murphy chuckled and kissed her nose. Right about that time, Lilah came down stairs with her small purple backpack full of toys, and Annie wrapped in her arms. "You all ready to go, kiddo?" Murphy said, lifting Lilah up in her arms. He gave her cheek a big kiss. "I'll be down at Uncle Connor's before work, so I'll see you then sweetie."

"I love you daddy." Lilah said, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

Murphy set his daughter down with one last ruffle of her hair. "I love you too." Murphy then brought his attention to his wife. "Have a good day, sweetie. I love you." He said, giving her a kiss.

"I love you too." Emily said with a smile. "Get some sleep before work; don't worry about those dishes, okay?" Murphy nodded, and with one last goodbye, headed off to bed. "Are you ready to go?" Emily asked Lilah, who nodded in reply.

When Emily pulled up at Connor's house, she could tell that Bailey had most likely spent the night. Her navy blue care was waiting in the driveway, cold; it had defiantly been there all night. As Emily approached the door, she could only pray that everyone was decent this morning. Surly Connor remembered when Murphy had asked him to babysit for the week. She rang the doorbell with Lilah in her arms and waited for the door to open.

Within a few moments of waiting, Bailey was at the door, thankfully, fully dressed. It looked like she was in the middle of breakfast. Emily set Lilah down as she greeted Bailey with a hug. "Hi Bailey, how are you?" She asked. "Where's Conn?" Lilah zipped passed her mother and Bailey to get inside her uncles house.

"Hey Emily, I'm good. I'm letting Connor get some sleep in before he goes into work today. Do you wanna come in? I have coffee."

Emily sighed. "As tempting as that is, I better be getting to work. Do you mind watching Lilah for me until I get home?"

Bailey leaned against the door frame and smiled. "Connor told me he was babysitting while you were at work. I don't mind at all. I adore your little girl." She said, looking back at Lilah, who was pulling out the coloring book she was preoccupied with at breakfast.

"Thank you so much. She just ate breakfast so she should be okay until lunchtime." Emily heard Lilah talking to herself, something she had been doing a lot lately, and knew she was in safe hands. "Bye bye baby. I'll see you after school, okay? Be good for Uncle Connor and Bailey. Do what they say." She called to Lilah quietly from the door, trying not to wake Connor.

Lilah got up from her spot on the floor and ran to her mother. "Bye momma. I'll miss you."

Emily had to force back her tears. "I'll miss you too, sweetie. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. With one last big hug, Emily got back into her small, red, empty car, and drove to preschool.

At work, Emily has a class of 10 small preschoolers. Problems had been arising all day. First, the teacher's aide never showed up, so Emily had to watch all of the kids by herself, which is more challenging than it sounds. Then, two of the kids started getting into a fight, which ended in Emily getting kicked in the shin. And to end the day, a kid ended up getting sick on the playground, which ended up all over Emily's shoes.

Finally, one by one, the kid's parents were showing up and, soon, Emily found herself alone in her class room. She took a deep breath and looked at her watch, _4:00_. She decided to give Connor a call to see how things were going.

"_Hey, Em. What's up?"_

"Hey, nothing much, just wondering how Lilah is doing."

"_She's been good. She's taking a nap right now in the guest room. You sound like you've had a long day."_

Emily let out a forced chuckle. "You have no idea. I was just wondering, would you mind keeping Lilah a little while longer? I need to get some cleaning done, and a little quiet time wouldn't hurt."

"_Relax Emily, take all the time you need, but I'm working with Murphy tonight. Bailey will be here though, I'm sure she wouldn't care to watch her."_

"Shit, I forgot you had to work. Are you sure she wouldn't mind?"

"_Are you kidding, Bailey and Lilah get along great."_

"Well, tell her I appreciate it. So I take it you're carpooling with Murphy?"

"_Yup, he's down here now telling Bailey about the tattoo on his ass."_ Emily heard a thud like a pillow, hitting Connor._ "Fucking ow! That hit my head you asshole. Your husband needs to work on his anger issues. She knows I'm just joking!"_

Emily was forcing herself not to laugh too loud at her brother-in-law's antics. "Hey, watch your language. I don't want Lilah to hear her uncle talking like a sailor." She said through her laughter. "And tell Murph that if he's going to get that tattoo, I wanna see it first." Connor was laughing and Emily couldn't really make it out, but she's pretty sure she heard some death threats sent Connor's way.

"_Alright, well, Lilah is welcome here for as long as you need, Bailey doesn't mind."_

"Tell the thank you so much. I won't be long. You guys have a good day at work okay? No fights! Tell Murphy if he comes home with one bruise, he's sleeping on the couch!"

Connor chuckled,_ "Alright, ma. I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

The beep of her cellphone told her that the call had ended. Pulling herself off of her desk chair, Emily walked to her car in silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

Back at home, Emily collapsed on the couch for a few moments before she decided to try and tackle the dishes. She kicked her feet up and settled down with a book and a cup of coffee before she had to go and pick up Lilah.

She really started to get into the book. It was called "The Lovely Bones." The more she read, the deeper she got into it. Her imagination was running wild. She suddenly jumped at the sound of the telephone ringing.

She got up from the comfort of her couch, and moved to the phone. When she saw that caller ID, she could feel her heart rate starting to speed up.

Why would the police department be calling?

**Okay, that was chapter one of the new version of "To Love a Saint" what did you think? I know this chapter was a little boring, but I promise it will start getting better. Please, leave a review and let me know what you think. Again, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2! Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is from the point of view of Emily and Murphy. I hope you like it!**

_**KelseyBI: Thanks for the comment; I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I love Murphy too!**_

_**Yankeegirl14: Hi! I'm glad you like the first chapter! I like leaving stories on cliffhangers. I hope you enjoy this chapter too! **_

_Emily_

"What the hell?" I thought as I read the caller ID. Why would the Dublin police department be calling us? My heart immediately began to beat as I went through the possibilities. Murphy could be hurt, he could have hurt someone, or, God forbid, something could have happened to Lilah. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, this is detective Ryan Wilson. I'm looking for Emily Callaghan." _The old familiar voice brought chills up my spine.

"It's MacManus now." I corrected him. "Detective Wilson, it's been a while." I brought my cordless phone into the kitchen to sit down at the table. My gut was telling me that I should probably sit down for this.

I heard Detective Wilson take a deep breath and then he proceeded. "_It has been a long time Emily. 25 years to be exact. I'm sorry I don't come bringing good news."_

"He's been released, hasn't he?" I felt like I already knew the answer before he answered me.

"_He was released early this morning on good behavior. It killed me to open that jail cell, but my hands were tied. Are you okay_?"

….

His news sent me tumbling back. I felt like I was five years old again, locked in my room and hiding under my blankets. My parents were fighting again that night. I remember that I had spent the whole day with my mom that day at work instead of being with my dad. I was one year away from kindergarten and usually my babysitter, Tammy, would come over early in the morning to watch me, but my dad had stopped going to work so he became my new babysitter. I didn't find out until later that he had been fired from his job at the tattoo parlor he worked at and had started taking up drinking.

I could only make out a few sentences from under my blanket. I remember my mom yelling at my dad, telling him that she was taking me to grandma and grandpa's house until he "straightened up and became a better influence for his daughter." I didn't know what she meant at the time. I noticed that dad had been sleeping a lot lately and that made mom upset, and they had been fighting more and more at night while I tried to ignore them and go to sleep.

The next thing that I heard was my mom running up the stairs towards my room. It sounded like she got about half way up the stairs before I heard shuffling. Then, I heard my dad yelling. "You two aren't going to leave me!" Then I heard a violent sounding fight coming from the staircase. I heard the tumbling of my mother being pushed down the staircase, and then, the unmistakable sound of a loud gunshot. The house fell silent for a few minutes until I heard the front door slam shut.

I waited a few minutes, hoping my mom would come in to check on me like she always did after a loud fight. She always wanted to make sure I was still sleeping. I usually just closed my eyes and waited for the door to close. Minutes passed, but still, mom didn't come to check on me. Quietly, I got out of bed and tip toed to the door, opening it slightly. The house was still so quiet. I didn't hear my mom's sobs, I didn't hear my dad making a drink or yelling anymore.

I didn't see her until I went down the stairs. What I saw that night was a scene that still haunts me to this day. My mother was lying by the front door, soaked in blood. I could see where she had been shot in her head, and even though I was only 5, I knew I was never going to see my mother again.

I ran over to my mother, crying and holding her, wishing she would wrap her arms around me and comfort me like she had always done. I knew she wouldn't though. The only thing I felt was my mother's blood soaking through my nightgown. It wasn't 10 minutes before I heard police sirens outside my door. The neighbors had called the police as soon as they heard the gunshot. When they made their way in, they found me holding on to my mother on the floor. I remember fighting with the officer that tried to get me to let go.

Once they managed to get me into the squad car outside, that's when I met a man about 32 years old with dark brown hair already getting a few gray hairs here and there. He seemed very serious as he approached me and put my hands in his. He introduced himself as Detective Ryan Wilson, and over the years, he became very close to me. He was at my father's trial when I testified, never leaving my side. He sent me a birthday card every year on my birthday after I went to live with my aunt and uncle in Belfast. He even went to my kindergarten graduation. He was like family to me. We didn't lose touch until he got married and started a family of his own.

….

"_Are you okay?"_

Was I okay? My father, Liam, was out of prison. I spent my whole life hating this man. He killed my loving mother, Renee. My daughter will never know her grandmother, the woman she was named after, Lilah Renee. He stole my childhood, and now, he was free.

"I don't know, honestly." I said, still in shock.

"_I just felt like I should call you." _The detective said. _"Give you a heads up in case the bastard tried to contact you."_

"Well, thank you for warning me Ryan."

There was a slight pause until he started talking again. "I know it's been a long time since I've checked in on you, and I'm sorry. If you ever need anything, you can always call me, okay?" He gave me his cellphone number if I ever needed to talk to him; I gave him my cell phone instead of my home phone to call, along with my new address and then the call was over.

After we hung up, I felt queasy. What was I going to do? This was a part of my life I've kept secret to everyone. How would I tell Murphy?

….

_Murphy_

I sat on the couch that evening waiting for Connor to hurry his ass up and get ready for work. When we first started working together, we decided that it would be better to just carpool to work instead of driving separately. It was my week to pick him up, but that usually worked out well, because that meant I got to spend a little time with Lilah before work. Unfortunately, I came during naptime, so it was just Bailey and I sitting in the quiet.

"You know," Bailey said, "I've been dating your brother for a year and I have never asked him why you guys have so many tattoos."

I looked down at the tattoos on my arm and hand and thought back to the day we decided to get them. "Well, we got our hand tattoos first. We just did it to piss ma off on our 18th birthday. We wanted to do something rebellious because, I don't know, because we could I guess." I said, chuckling. "After that, we were hooked on getting inked. Getting tattoos is like an addiction."

"It's true." Connor said, walking into the living room, putting his shirt on. "You can get addicted to it. We called it quits after Murphy got that tattoo of a four leaf clover on his ass."

"You are such a liar!" I said, raising my voice slightly, but not enough to wake Lilah up in the other room.

This comment, however, got Connor the reaction from Bailey he was looking for as she tried hard not to laugh too loud. Just as Connor was about to defend himself, the phone rang. "It's Emily's phone." He announced before picking up the phone.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"_Hey, nothing much, just wondering how Lilah is doing."_

Connor walked over to the door where Lilah was napping, pressed his ear to it for a second, and then started talking again. "She's been good. She's taking a nap in the guest room. You sound like you've had a long day."

"_You have no idea. I was just wondering, would you mind keeping Lilah a little while longer? I need to get some cleaning done, and a little quiet time wouldn't hurt."_ Connor looked at Bailey, pointed to the guest room door and mouthed. 'Can you watch her a little longer?' Bailey smiled and nodded at Connor. I looked at him, confused, and asked him if Emily was okay, to which he mimicked that she was tired.

"Relax Emily, take all the time you need, but I'm working with Murphy tonight. Bailey will be here though, I'm sure she wouldn't care to watch her."

He heard Emily sigh slightly "_Shit, I forgot you had to work. Are you sure she wouldn't mind?"_ Bailey overheard this and shook her head, confirming she wouldn't care to watch her a bit longer.

"Are you kidding, Bailey and Lilah get along great."

"_Well, tell her I appreciate it." _I heard Emily say. "_So I take it you're carpooling with Murphy?"_

"Yup," Connor said, looking over to me, grinning evilly. "He's down here telling Bailey about the tattoo on his ass." Bailey lost it and started laughing. I threw the nearest ammo I could find (a pillow) at him, making sure it hit him hard in the head. "After some complaining, they both hung up.

I stood up from the couch. "Are you ready to go to work?"

"Let's go." Connor said, grabbing his wallet and walking over to Bailey. "I'll see you later, okay love?" Bailey nodded and they both kissed.

I really do love Bailey like a sister. I know that, one day, she will be my sister in law. For some crazy reason, I can see it when they kiss. I can also see it when Connor looks at her. The way his eyes light up when she talks. It's the same way I look when I'm around Emily. I also find Bailey to be the perfect match for Connor. Ever since he met Bailey, he's been a whole new person. He cares about himself more. He doesn't get into fights as much; he comes home to see her more and spend less time getting drunk. She has given him the reason to live. After Emily and I had Lilah, I saw a flicker of love in his eyes for his niece, but it wasn't enough to make him fully change. As soon as he met Bailey, he fell in love, and for that, I thank God.

….

Work that day was just as normal as ever. The regulars were there, ma, Cousin Tom, Aunt Isabelle, and loads of our old friends from school. Sometimes it reminded me of McGinty's back in Boston. The Anvil, originally our Uncle Sibeal's bar, was given to use after our uncles death a few years ago. Honestly, when Connor and I first got the bar, we didn't know if we could even keep it running. We had no idea how Uncle Sibeal had been doing it.

He never charged family or friends, which was a large portion of his customers anyway. That was something that had to change when the bar became ours. It wasn't a popular decision amongst our family, but our hands were tied. I had a baby on the way at the time, and I needed a good, steady job.

Like I said, that day went by fairly normal. We never got a lot of unfamiliar faces, but tonight, a man I had never seen before came in around 11 p.m. "What can I get ya?" I asked to the man as he sat down at the bar.

"Can I get a scotch, on the rocks?"

I nodded at him and made the drink. "I've never see you around here before. Not from here are you?" I asked, passing him his drink.

"I use to live around here." The older man took a sip of his drink. "I just got back into town today actually. I use to come here a lot before I left. Does old Sibeal still own this place?" the man asked. I shuffled awkwardly.

"Actually, He passed away a few years ago, heart attack. He left the bar to my brother and I. He was our uncle."

The man understandably seemed troubled by the news. "Shame to hear, he was a good man." He slightly tipped his glass to me. "To Sibeal." He said, nodding and draining the last of his drink.

"I didn't catch your name."

The older man set down his glass. "My name's Liam."


	3. Chapter 3

_**KelseyBl:**__**Yes, yes! Murphy has met Liam. I did write that in my old story, but I think I'm going to tone Liam down in this story. I'm trying to give him some "sympathy points." Nobody can be all bad, right? I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, and I'm so sorry I didn't update any sooner. Your sweet comments are what's keep this story alive!**_

**So sorry it took so long to update. Class registration and stress has been overwhelming lately. Anyway, Chapter 3 is up!**

_Murphy_

"So, what brings you back into town, Liam?" I asked the older man sitting in front of me. He seemed to pause for a moment before he answered.

"Let's just say I needed to get away for a while." He said, swirling his drink around in his glass. "Getting away sure did help however. It clears your mind, you know? Helps you think straight." He took a large sip of his drink and sighed. "So does that." He said, tilting his cup. "But I learned the hard way that drinking doesn't solve problems. Sometimes it just makes things worse."

I don't know what it was, but I felt sorry for this older man. He has clearly made mistakes in his life. "My brother and I always say that booze is like a band aid for pain. It might help, but it doesn't solve the problem. You know what I mean? Is there something you're trying to heal tonight? I guess it's my duty as a good bartender to ask."

The man chuckled and finished off his drink. "I don't think there's anything I can do to solve this problem." He threw down money for the drink and a tip on the bar. "But thanks for listening to the problems of a troubled old man." He grabbed his coat and went to leave. "Have a safe night Murphy." He said with a wink.

That was weird.

Did I tell him my name?

"Wow, Emily's going to be jealous, huh? Here I am, working my ass off and you're over here picking up older men in bars, shame on you Murphy MacManus." Connor said. I couldn't even think about a good comeback. That was weird. Connor must have sensed that something was off. "Is everything alright Murph?" He asked in a more serious tone.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. It's just… that guy knew my name. Did he look familiar to you?"

He shook his head. "Maybe he was an old friend of Ma's. What does it matter? It's not like we're back in Boston, where everyone is a stranger. Fuck, he probably did know you."

"You're probably right." I said, getting Liam out of my head. "He just looked so familiar."

"Good boy, now are you ready to get back to work? We're starting to get more than I can handle on my own here." He said, tossing a beer to a customer. I tried to stop thinking about Liam while I was working, but the more I looked back on it, the weirder the situation was. I mean, who comes into a bar at 1 in the morning for one drink, leaves a 5 dollar tip, and just walks out? And what was all of that stuff about getting away for a while? Part of me wonders what he meant when he said that there was nothing he could do to solve his problem and the other part of me just gets the creeps from him.

The rest of the night went by fairly quickly. The crowed was pretty heavy tonight and Connor and I made pretty decent tips. It was about 2:00 when we called last call, and it wasn't until about 2:25 that we had cleared the bar, rounded up the profits, and the tables and floors cleaned up. After all the business is done, that is when Connor and I usually have a beer to toast the finish off.

As soon as we took our seats at the bar, there was a moment of silence. "Remind you of the good 'old times, huh?" Connor said taking a swig of beer.

"Fuck yes. Smelling like a mixture of meat and blood from the factory, meeting up with Rocco, and watching people who had never been to McGinty's before react to Doc's language was fucking priceless. Life was pretty fucking good back then, brother. Don't get me wrong, I love my life, but I was so care-free back then. It was nice." I took a long drink from my bottle and rest my head against my hands. Connor sighed beside me.

"I miss it too. Shit, sometimes if I get to thinking too much I'll ever start to miss Rosie and the numb feeling in my left nut." We both chuckled a bit. "You know, I'm actually surprised to hear you saying some of this Murphy. I thought you were adjusting to husband and fatherhood quite well."

"Hey I love being a husband and a father, and look who's talking Mr. Live-In-Girlfriend. What's going on with you two anyway?"

Connor chuckled and rubbed his face. "I guess it's getting pretty serious. She doesn't live with me, but she has a key, and she's over there almost every night of the week. I should probably consider asking her to just officially move in." We both took another chug of beer.

"Have you considered making it official? I'm talking marriage official that is."

Connor scoffed. "What does marriage matter? We both love each other. As far as I know, we aren't planning on skipping town on one another. What's a piece of paper? What are you laughing at?!"

I honestly couldn't help it. "You'll see." I managed to get out. "You'll be shopping for a ring in no time. Just watch."

After we finished out drinks, we headed home for the night. Of course, I drove Connor, so I have to drop him off. I was thankful to have Connor with me that night. That Liam situation really freaked me out. Thank God I don't have to worry about that anymore.

…

_Emily_

I couldn't even get up from the couch. Memories of my father were flooding my brain making me drunk with emotion. It had been years since he's even crossed my mind and now he is out of prison. Was it really that long ago my mother died? Was it that long ago that I testified against my own father in a courtroom. It seemed surreal. Before I knew it, the time was 8:00 and there was a knock on my door, but I couldn't manage to pull myself from my own depression and see who was there.

"Emily? Are you in there? It's Bailey and Lilah." The mention of Lilah snapped me out of it. I ran to the door as fast as I could and swung the door open.

I tried to fix my hair and flatten my slightly wrinkled work clothes to look presentable. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bailey. I, uh, fell asleep on the couch. I lost track of time." Bailey smiled at me while Lilah ran into my arms. I whisked her up in one swoop and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Momma, momma! Bailey and I went to the grocery store today for Uncle Connor and I didn't even have to sit in the booster seat on the shopping cart! I stayed with Bailey the whole time, and she said I was a very good girl!" I gave Lilah another big hug.

"You're such a big girl! I'm glad you behaved for Bailey today. I bet you're exhausted!"

"Being a big girl is sleepy work mommy." She said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

I chuckled. "I know, mommy was so tired she fell asleep!" I said, letting Lilah slip to the ground. "Why don't you go put the toys in your backpack away in the toy chest? I'll be right with you for your bath and to tuck you in, okay?" Lilah's little feet raced into the living room and unzipped her small backpack and put the toys in the large container in the corner of the room. "Bailey, why don't you come in for a minute if you have time?"

Bailey stepped into the house. "I would love to, but are you sure you're okay?" She leaned in and whispered quietly. "No offence here, but you look like shit."

"I feel like shit." I whispered back. "I need to talk to someone, would you mind waiting for me to finish putting Lilah to bed?" Bailey's face looked concerned before she nodded. "Thank you." I mouthed to her. I gave Lilah a quick bath and read her a short story before she fell sound asleep. I closed her door and made my way back down the stairs where Bailey was in the kitchen making coffee. "Bless you." I said with a smile as she handed me a cup.

"I thought it might help." She said taking a healthy sip. "Let's have a seat." She said pulling out a dining room chair. "I know I'm only Connor's girlfriend, but I'd like to think of you as a friend. Whatever you tell me stays between you and me." She put my hands in her own. "Now, why do you look like shit at 8:00?" I started to fidget a little, causing her to let go of my hands.

I took a deep breath. "It's not that I don't see you as a friend, I mean, I do. Hell, one day we could be sister in laws, but well, it's just something that I don't like talking about, but now it's turned into a situation."

"You know I'm a nurse. You should have told me what's going on. Is it a problem with a, uh, more, um, privet area?"

I jumped back slightly. "What?! No! It's family issues."

Now Baily was fidgeting in her seat. "Oh, um. Do you want to talk about it? I come from a pretty crazy family too. Maybe I can sympathize."

"Trust me, not as crazy as mine."

"What's going on Emily?"

I couldn't hide it anymore. I told her my full background, the whole story. Everything I heard, everything I saw. I didn't stop talking until I didn't have anything left to say. Think in the kitchen were silent for a moment while Bailey sipped her coffee, wide eyed. "Wow, that's some heavy shit." She said after 2 minutes of agonizing silence. "I still don't understand why is this suddenly coming back to you? Did you have a flashback or did you hear something that reminded you of that night?"

I sighed and sipped my drink. My throat was suddenly very dry. "The detective from the case called me this evening. He's finished his time, so they had to let him go. As of this morning, Liam is a free man. That is the story of why I look like shit."

Bailey sat there for another 2 minutes in silence staring at the floor. She finally looked back up at me. "I'm so sorry Emily. Does Murphy know about him?"

"You're the only person I've ever told." I admitted. "What if he tries to contact me? What if he gets to Lilah or Murphy? The last thing I want to do is endanger my family." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "He's probably so mad. He'll be looking for revenge! I testified against him!" Bailey had me in her arms in seconds trying to calm me.

"Shh, Emily. Everything is going to be okay. The first thing you need to do is tell Murphy about all of this, he needs to know. Murphy is a big boy, he can watch after himself, and Connor is with him. They have each other's backs. And with Lilah? You know nobody in our messed up little family would let anything happen to that sweet little girl. You have us now Emily, we're going to protect you and your family. Everything is going to be alright now." She stroked my arm while I cried on her shoulder until I was done.

"Thank you so much Bailey. I don't know what I would have done without you." She gave me a hug.

"Hey, you said it yourself; we might be sister in laws one day. I love you like family." It was then that I saw that this woman truly was a member of the family. I could feel that we share a bond now. "Now, the only question is do you want me here when you tell Murphy?"

I wiped away the tears left on my cheek. "No, I think I'll be okay. I love you too Bailey. Thank you so much." She picked up her purse from the counter.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay and keep you company?"

I smiled at her. "No, I'll be okay. I think I'll just take my mind off of things for a little while by reading a book until Murphy gets home. You've helped so much Bailey, thank you."

"Anytime Emily. You have my number if you need me." After Bailey left, there was nothing to do but wait for Murphy to get home. I have no idea how I'm going to tell him the truth about my past.

…

_Murphy_

It was 3:15 when I finally got home. I quietly opened the front door, but the lights were already still on. "Babe, are you still up?" I whispered quietly through the house. It took me a second to see my wife standing there by the kitchen arch, wearing nothing but a sexy black and red teddy and stockings.

**I bet you're pissed that I'm ending Chapter 3 here, huh? Well, guess what that means?! Chapter 4 will contain *drum roll* smut! Sorry it took me so long to finish chapter 3, hopefully the wait won't be as long for 4! Reviews are big motivators! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Emily_

As I sit on the couch waiting for Murphy to get home, I can't help but feel nervous. Bailey's talk really did help, but I've been avoiding the subject of my father with Murphy for years. Every time Murphy would ask about my family's history I would get flustered. I once managed to tell him that my parents were dead and I had no siblings or family left. That seemed to put all family questions to a halt for the moment, and it wasn't a total lie. This was during the courting period of dating and the fact that he didn't seem to be too affected by my family baggage was a gigantic relief.

Once we had started getting serious, I went to odd tactics to try and change the subject. Sex was always my preferred method. I know that makes me sound a tad trampy, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Not that sleeping with Murphy was bad, he is actually quite talented in bed. Our bodies are always in perfect sync, like they were made for each other.

As I sat on the couch, barley watching the program on television, a sudden idea popped into my head. It's been, what, three weeks since Murphy and I have had sex? What if tonight I surprise him? That would at least give me some time to really think about what I was going to say. I could tell him first thing in the morning. Hopping of the couch, I jogged up the steps. I took a quick peek at Lilah, who was sleeping so peacefully. I closed her door and then went into the bedroom.

Looking through my closet, I searched for anything remotely sexy. I sighed, defeated. They sexiest thing I have in there is an old nursing bra. Then it hit me, my dresser! I quickly skipped over to my bottom dresser drawer. Moving a few articles of clothing, I came across Murphy's favorite piece of lingerie, a lovely teddy I had purchased for our honeymoon. The bra was a beautiful see through black lace and had a see through dark red silk material coming down over my stomach with an open slit down the middle. I dug around in my underwear drawer and found my matching black lace thong. After I gathered all of the items together, I went into our bedroom bathroom and began prepping for tonight.

After a very quick shower I rubbed vanilla butter lotion, Murphy's favorite, all over my body. After my skin was nice and smooth, I moved over to the mirror and looked at my wet, dark brown hair. I put straightening gel all through it and used my blow dryer until it looked perfect. Next, was to add my makeup.

After everything was in place, I slipped on the teddy and to my surprise, it still fit like a glove. I threw on my silky red robe that went to my knees and went downstairs to wait for Murphy. While I was waiting, I had time to think. Am I doing the right thing? I'm always using my body to get out of serious conversations with my husband. Convincing myself that this was just too temporarily stall the situation until I could think of a good excuse, I decided not to abort the mission.

It was late before I saw Murphy's headlights coming up the driveway. I realized I was still wearing my robe and quickly dashed off into the kitchen, slipping it off and tossing it down the hallway into the laundry room. I could hear him calling for me, so I just stood there in the kitchen, waiting. When he saw me, I could see the sparks flying in his eyes. The look in his eyes gave me butterflies in my stomach.

_Bailey_

"Late night?" I said as Connor walked in the door.

He came over to the couch and gave me a kiss. "You could say that." He plopped down on the couch beside me. I rested my legs on his thighs and laid down the magazine I was reading. "How was babysitting?"

"It was fine." I said, resting my head on the arm of the couch. "Lilah helped me get a few things at the grocery store. I got her back home around 8 or so."

"Wait," Connor said with a confused look on his face. "You brought Lilah home? I though Emily was coming to pick her up?"

I sat up a little straighter. The one thing I don't want to do is tell him Emily's secret and make it seem like she was hiding something, but I'm a shit liar when it comes to Connor. "Well, Emily had a bad day and took a nap; she overslept so I brought Lilah home. It was no big deal. Murphy's kid is adorable." Connor looked at me with an eyebrow raised. His eyes staring at me like he knew I knew something he didn't. Technically I wasn't lying.

I couldn't bring myself to look Connor in the eye so I quickly picked my magazine back up and attempted to read the articles. Connor slowly put his hand on the magazine and brought it down in my lap. "What's going on, Bailey?"

I scoffed at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to pull my magazine back up, but Connor took it away.

"Bailey Elizabeth Young, what's going on?" He said in a slightly more serious tone.

I sighed. "I can't tell you." I said, my eyes begging him not to choose between my friend and my boyfriend. "It's Emily's problem, not mine." Fuck, I probably shouldn't have said that. Connor straightened up and started facing me.

"Is something wrong with Emily? Is Lilah okay?"

I sighed. "Everything's fine, I just want her to tell you what's going on herself." I shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I have a feeling things are going to be straightened out soon, okay?" I sat up and gave him a small kiss. "Let's go to bed, okay?"

_Emily_

I smiled an innocent smile at Murphy. "Can you believe this still fits?" I said, smoothing out the sides of the lingerie.

Murphy gulped as he tried to answer. "You look stunning, just like our wedding night." He whispered. "What's all this for?" I smiled and took his hands and brought them to my hips. I ran my fingers through his hair and gave him a slow kiss.

"I just thought it would be a nice little surprise." I said when our kiss broke.

Murphy moved a strand of hair off my shoulder. "It's a lovely surprise." He said before he started to kiss my neck. He moved my bra strap and sucked on my collar bone. "Why don't we go up to the bedroom?" He took my hand and led me up the steps. Once we were in our bedroom, I took the lead and motioned him to sit at the edge of the bed.

I moved over to Murphy and gave him another slow kiss while unbuckling his belt, undoing his button, and unzipping his pants. Slowly moving down to my knees, I slid his pants off. I could see that he was already erect. I licked his shaft from base to tip, earning a moan of pleasure from my husband. Once I got to the tip, I circled the head with my tongue and wrapped my lips fully around him. Being extra careful not to use my teeth, I moved my mouth up and down his member agonizingly slow just to tease him. He used his fingers to brush through the back of my hair, pulling down ever so lightly, hoping to get me to go slightly faster. I started to use my hands, playing with his balls while I went down on him. "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep doing that." He said between taking deep breaths. I ignored him and picked up the pace. "Okay, so that's how it's going to be?" He said playfully through clinched teeth.

He lifted me up from the floor and laid me down on my back on the bed. He gave me a long and slow kiss while he was on top of me. I lifted up slightly so he could slip off the teddy I was wearing, which he gently tossed across the room. He kissed my neck and slowly moved south, kissing my collar bone, and then my chest and finally moving down to suck on my nipple. He gave attention to both of my breasts before slowly moving down to my stomach, inching closer to his true destination. "Mm," He mumbled "You smell live vanilla. You taste just as good too." He said, licking the inside of my leg. His warm breath against my body sent waves of pleasure throughout my body.

Moaning, I whispered. "Murphy, please, I need you inside of me." I could see a sly smile spread across his face. I knew I was already obscenely wet for him; anything beyond this point was just overkill. "Fuck me."

"How could I deny such a pretty girl in need?" With one last kiss on my hip bones, he delicately moved his tongue to part my fold and started sucking my clit. Trying to muffle my moans, I gripped the sheets as tight as I could. He started humming against me, bringing on my first orgasm. After my climax, Murphy couldn't hold back anymore. Sliding us both up the bed more, Murphy climbed on top of me and kissed me. "Are you ready?" He whispered in my ear.

I looked in his eyes and smiled. "I was born ready, love." Standing on his knees between my spread legs, he lined himself up with me. Having no patience, he slid every inch of his rather large member into me. With a sigh of relief from both of us, time stood still for a moment while he let me adjust to the pressure. After a moment, he started moving in and out of me, going as slow as he possible could. Being familiar with my body, Murphy knew exactly what to do, and hit my G-spot over time he entered me, making me see stars. Before I knew it, my second orgasm was nearing. "Murphy, can you come? I can't hold it much longer."

Murphy chuckled a little. "Yeah, almost there." After a few more thrusts, Murphy and I both climaxed. Murphy rolled over beside me as I cuddled up to his side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Well, that was an interesting way to welcome me home." Murphy said once he caught his breath.

I laid my arm across Murphy's stomach, using his bicep as a pillow. This is how we slept most nights. "I just thought it would be a nice little surprise." After we said goodnight, I started to think. I have to tell him about my father tomorrow, what am I going to say? I guess I could tell him like I told Bailey, just rip off the band aid.

It's not like I think Murphy would be mad at me, I just don't know how I would explain my past. Murphy came from a close family, he wouldn't understand. His father moved to America when he was young, but Connor and Murphy went and found him when they were 26. It's not like his dad is a convicted killer.

…

The next morning, I woke up in bed alone. Murphy must have gotten up before the alarm. That's pretty surprising. Judging from the rustling downstairs, Lilah was up bustling about. Throwing my legs off the side of the bed, I sighed before I got up. The second I went to stand, I was knocked down with a horrible stomach cramp. Taking a few deep breaths, I figured I was probably about to get my period soon so I dismissed the pain and went into the bathroom and took a shower to get ready for work.

As I walked down the steps, dressed for work, I was met with a Styrofoam cup of coffee from the restaurant across the street. "Good morning honey." Murphy greeted me, adding a kiss. "Connor and Bailey brought breakfast." I took a sip of the coffee before remembering, shit, Bailey. I walked in the kitchen where Lilah, Bailey, and Connor were all sitting and enjoying breakfast. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, I was met with Bailey's disapproving eyes.

"Emily," Bailey said while standing up from the table. "Can I see you in the hall for a moment?"

_Bailey_

I woke up that morning naked next to Connor. "Connor," I said, trying to shake him awake. "Are you awake?" He rolled over on his back and mumbled. "I'll take that as a no." I said with a smile. I ran my fingers across his tight, muscular stomach, planting a kiss on his chest. "Connor?" I whispered to him again. No response. I sunk to the end of the bed and slipped under the covers. I might as well have a little fun with Connor before I have to go to work.

Luckily, Connor was already hard so I didn't have to do much work. Enclosing my mouth around the tip of his member, I heard Connor gasp in slight surprise. I started wetting his cock with my mouth, moving up and down. Connor flung the sheets off the bed. "What are you doing?" he said, chuckling.

I took my mouth off his hardening cock and pumped gently with my fist. "I was bored." I said smiling at him. "Should I stop?" I gave him an innocent look.

"God, no." He said leading his head back.

"Lord's name."

He laughed. "Really, you've got your hand stroking my cock and you're yelling at me for taking the lords name in vain?"

I slapped his stomach. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to anger the woman giving you a handjob?" I joked playfully. "She… Might… Just… Stop." With every word I slowed down my hand motions, causing Connor to groan.

"Okay, okay, sorry." I sped up a little more. "You know," He said folding his arms to the back of his head. "I like it when you take charge like this. It's a turn on."

"You know, you're kind of cocky when you wake up getting a blowjob, huh?"

Connor smiled. "Was that a pun?"

I rolled my eyes and started blowing him again, maybe that would get him to shut up, which it did. Pretty soon, but not too soon, Connor was squirming and moaning begging to cum. After he came, we took a shower together. Unfortunately I had to get ready for work.

Putting on my scrubs, I looked over at Connor wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. His glistening wet skin looking flawless. "Hey there sexy man." I said as he stepped out of the bathroom. He smiled and grabbed me by the waist. "Hey, don't get me wet!" I said trying to dry off my scrub top.

"Funny, that's not what you said last night." He looked very pleased with that joke.

"Gross." I playfully pushed him. "Are you still babysitting Lilah today?" I asked as Emily suddenly crossed my mind. I hope everything went okay last night.

"I am. Well, Murphy and I both are, I guess. I'll be over at their house. We don't have to go to work until around 5." He dug through the drawers for clothes.

I grabbed my bag. "Good, I need to talk to Emily."

…

Lightly knocking on the front door, Connor and I waited at the front door of Murphy's house patiently. "They should be up by now." Connor said glancing at his watch. It only took a few moments for Murphy to arrive at the door fully dressed and holding Lilah, who was still dressed in her pajamas. "Morning brother, we picked up some breakfast for you guys so you're legally obligated to let us in."

I lifted up the tray of coffee, Murphy smiled. "Get in here you idiots."

Once we were inside Lilah jumped out of her dad's arms. "Uncle Connor! Bailey!" She said in a small whisper, gripping Connor and I by our legs in a tight hug. "Daddy and I just woke up, but mommy's still sleeping so we have to be quiet."

"Oh, got it kiddo." Connor said, giving her a thumbs-up.

Murphy smoothed Lilah's brown hair down. "Emily had a late night last night. I thought it would be best for her to get a little sleep in this morning."

Late night? They must have had their conversation. "Is Emily okay?"

A sly smile spread across his face. "Yeah, she's great."

I was slightly taken back by his expression. "Connor, why don't you go and set the table? I'm sure Lilah would love to be your special little helper!" Connor gave me a confused expression. "I need to talk to Murphy for a moment." I said giving him a stern look. He quickly took Lilah and the two were off into the kitchen with the food. I handed Murphy the cup holder of coffee and gave him a sympathetic look. "Look Murph," I said. "Don't get mad, but Emily told me yesterday evening." Murphy raised an eyebrow. "You know, she told me about her plans."

Murphy met me with a look of shock and leaned in a little more and talked in a more hushed tone. "She told you that she planned to surprise me with sex?"

"Wait, What?" I said, shocked.

"Is that not what you're talking about?" He asked in a confused tone.

I took a second to think. "Wait, are you telling me all you guys did last night was have sex, nothing else? You just had sex?"

Murphy squint his eyes. "I'm pretty sure, yeah. Why?" So, she didn't tell him. I sighed and shrugged it off. I guess it was none of my business. "Shit," Murphy said looking at his watch. "I should probably go and wake her up for work." While Murphy descended up the steps to wake Emily up, I went over to the table where Connor and Lilah were already starting on their breakfast.

…

_Emily_

Bailey and I stepped out into the hall to have a more privet conversation. I tried to think of the words I could say to make her understand why I couldn't tell him last night. "Bailey," I said once I knew we couldn't be heard. "I know I should have told him last night, but I just needed more time."

"It's okay, I do feel like you should tell your husband, but I also know that this is your decision if you feel the need to tell him." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know he's going to support you either way."

I took a second to let her words sink in. "You're right. I married a good…" I had to take a second to inhale. I could feel that I was on the verge of bringing up anything I had eaten yesterday. Placing my hand over my mouth, I closed my eyes and took more deep breaths.

"Emily, are you okay?" Bailey asked; her voice full of concern. I opened my mouth to try and answer her, but when I opened my mouth to talk, my body betrayed me. Rushing up to the bathroom, Bailey said on my heels. I couldn't help the vomiting, and I was lucky Bailey knew what to do. "Hang on." She said while opening the linen closet she found a washcloth and wet it with cold water in the sink. "Here, this will help." She said, rubbing the cool rag on my face. I was surprised when it actually made me stop vomiting and dry heaving. "What's happened?"

Murphy and Connor were at the door in an instant. "What's going on?" Murphy questioned from the door. "Emily what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing; I probably ate something bad yesterday. My stomach's been cramping all day. I'm sure I'll be fine." I was so busy reassuring everyone that I didn't see Lilah standing behind Connor. She looked at me; concerned.

"Are you okay, Momma?" She asked.

I smiled at her with all the strength I could muster. "I'm fine sweetheart. Mommy just has a little food poisoning." I looked at Murphy. "I'll probably feel better at work." I stood up from the floor of the bathroom and dusted my clothes off.

"No way." Bailey said. "There is no way you're going to work today."

Murphy nodded. "I'm sorry honey, but there's no way you can go to work today. You need to stay home and get some rest. I'll call the school for you." Murphy headed back down the steps to the landline phone.

"If it's alright with you Emily, I could take Lilah over to my house for the day to give you some rest. I'll drop her back off when I come to get Murphy for work." Connor announced; standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Bailey smiled at me. "And I could come by after work and check up on you. I get off around 5:30."

"That sounds like a good plan. I need to talk to Murphy anyway." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. This was the opening I needed. I had to tell him today.

**Okay, so, I'm starting to get less confidence in this story. Do you think it's worth continuing? Please leave reviews! Also, if you're a fan of The Beatles fan fiction, you might want to check out my new story "I Will." Thanks for reading! **


End file.
